Just what are you thinking?
by MistShift
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! This story reenacts the final scene of the anime going deeper into Misaki's and Usui's hearts and minds. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you … the only one causing me so much confusion?


**A/N: **SPOILER ALERT! This story reenacts the final scene of the anime going deeper into Misaki's and Usui's hearts and minds. I personally think he's off his rocker for falling for someone so crazy but that's part of their charm. And of course I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama! nor do I own any rights to it. Do you? Enjoy!

* * *

As they entered an abandoned class room, Misaki took in her surroundings. The sun had already set and long, dark shadows filled the empty space. Her heart started beating faster. She had been in this room countless times before and it never felt this way. Was it the darkness surrounding her or the man walking less than a foot in front of her that caused her heart to beat so thunderously? "Good, this room seems to have the best view of the fireworks." "Is it fine to enter just like this?" Usui made his way over to the large window on the other side of the room. As he sat next to the window, he kept his gaze focused on the activity outside "It's fine as long as we don't mess it up. What's wrong…Ayuzawa?" He watched as his friends and classmates enjoyed the heat of a large bonfire taking place outside. They were too far away to hear any of the commotion but it looked like they were having fun.

Misaki felt her cheeks turn warm, he had noticed how uncomfortable she felt being alone with him then. He turned to look at her. There was something different in the way their eyes met. Something different in his chiseled features. Her heart jumped at his seriousness, "N-Nothing's w-wrong…" A cocky grin appeared on his face, "Is it? Fine then. Let's change places. Watching it from the campfire site might be better…"

Her pride forced the words out. She had to know the truth. "A-Are you enduring this?" A look of surprise appeared on his face to only be replaced by a kind of sorrow. For a moment, just a moment, he thought she understood. He thought she had finally figured everything out for herself. But she had made him think that so many times. There was no point in getting his hopes up. Every time he had shown her any affection she tore him apart. She was brash and sarcastic toward any attempts he had made in the past, there's no reason that now should be any different.

"You mean the fireworks? Not really…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" the red on her cheeks deepened. If it had not been for the conversation she had with that pop idol Sakura had been chasing around she never would have had the courage to ask, or even the courage to think Usui could actually be serious about the way he felt towards her. "Are you… enduring a lot of things just for me!"

Her words shocked him to the core. Did she just… He got up from he seat and made his way to her. "Why do you think so?" His sudden movement caused her to step back bump into a near by table. "I… just felt that way…" He got closer and her face grew hotter. "Ehh… So you knew about it."

Was that a confession? "So I was right! What were you…?" "How cruel of you, Ayuzawa." He cut in. He pinned her between himself and the table behind her. His eyes burned with a fire she had never seen before and he felt almost out of control at the thought of finally getting what he desired most since he saw her take out the trash in her maid uniform that first time. "Do you want me to say it out? I'll tell you if you answer my question." He was too close… her brain wouldn't work right, "What do you…"

"Why are you so bothered by me?" His question was simple enough and he thought after waiting all this time that he had deserved an answer. He wanted to hear it from those sweet lips that constantly cut into him. That ripped his heart apart with every insult, every cruel word.

"There's no reason… I don't know it myself, even if you ask me." Her eyes never met his. She couldn't make herself do it. The weight of what was happening was too heavy for her. She couldn't even lift her head to meet his eyes.

That hurt more than anything she had ever said to him. "You don't know, eh…" He bent down so she would have to meet his gaze. "Do you know…? You always lie at times like this." He felt a cold hand grip his heart. He knew it had to be hers. It clutched him tightly but he kept on pushing her, he had to or she would squeeze the life out of him and not even know it.

"What are you saying…?" Her words were weak. She wanted to run but he surrounded her. "Why are you blushing so hard now?" She tried to deny it but he wouldn't let her, "Are you nervous?" "I'm… I'm not!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. Why was this happening? She should never have asked. "Are you enduring as well?" Surprised by the reality of his words she met his eyes. Seeing her tears he stopped, pulled away, and patted her on the head in a friendly way. He wanted to take it all back. He had pushed too far and now all he could do was try to make her believe he was only harassing her again. "Sorry, I crossed the line." He turned to leave and the hand on his heart held tighter. He couldn't breath. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in a situation she wasn't ready for, one he would lose her in. Every step he took felt like years, he felt heat build up behind his eyes. All he could think to do was to get away from her before he destroyed her. Then her words cut through his soul, "I am," they were quiet at first but she grabbed his hand letting her put more confidence in her declaration. She now knew all pain he went through. Every time he has suggested anything between them he quickly laughed it off or made himself look like a jerk or a careless playboy. She got it! "I've been enduring! Why must it be you? I don't get it at all! You're always ahead of me and teasing me. It's your fault!"

Was this really happening! He thought he was going to die. His brain couldn't process what was happening. It couldn't understand what she was saying, the way she was holding on to him like he was the only thing keeping her from falling through the floor, the water flowing down her face, how her eyes were forced shut in fear of looking at his face while she spoke. None of it. "Calm down! What are you saying…?" She forced herself to match his stare. This had to happen now or it never would. "I wouldn't have realized it if not for that game! I wanted to hold hands with you since a long time ago!" She punched the last few words out and they knocked the breath right out of him. The shock in his eyes made her look back to the floor. "One moment you're sexually harassing me, and then gone the next… Just what are you thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel lonely when you leave me? Why are you … the only one causing me so much confusion? You idiot, why do you always tease me?" Usui couldn't look away, she was so beautiful. She was yelling at him for being the jerk he was and saying she loved him for it at the same time. She pushed her face into his chest. She felt so warm. In a calm slow voice he confessed to her, "You're really sly, Ayuzawa. Just how much more are you gonna make me endure? I wanted to see your interesting expressions. That's why I teased you. Your sudden smiles always surprise me. They're interesting, but dangerous enough to make my heart race. I have been enduring a lot of things, and I can't phrase it in short, even now." His hand reached up to gently caress her face. He leaned down slowly, cautiously. Her lips met his and fireworks exploded outside the window. She wanted this. He needed this. They melted into each other, knowing they were a destructive force on the world. The strongest tag team in history. As they pulled away Usui's face turned serious, "This is what's on my mind right now… I love you Ayuzawa." The cold hand gripping his heart let go as the words danced from his lips. Misaki's face burned. "I… hate you…" He laughed and reached for her hand. "You're really sly, Ayuzawa." They turned to leave and he heard her say under her breath, "Usui, you idiot…" His cocky grin took its familiar place and he chuckled to himself thinking, 'You're adorable as hell…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this. It was inspired by Artist vs Poet's "Adorable" I heard the song and Kaichou wa Maid-sama! popped in my head. Misaki's violent tendencies only seemed to charm Usui more and more. Give it a listen and see for yourself


End file.
